


Like a Wrecking Ball

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: In the days before TK goes back work after getting shot, Grace comes to give him a little lesson in self care/pampering before Carlos comes to pick him up for a celebratory weekend
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder & TK Strand (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Like a Wrecking Ball

TK resisted the urge to pace the house - he’d gone to the doctor that morning and had been cleared to go back to work the next Monday when his crew was back on shift. The doctor had also cleared him for … other activities. And the idea that he had the whole weekend ahead of him, and that Carlos also had the weekend off … well, needless to say TK was antsy.

But Carlos was still on shift and wasn’t due to get off until dinner. TK had texted Carlos the good news and they were all set to spend the weekend together but until Carlos got off work, TK was stuck at home.

The knock on the door pulled TK out of his musings. He padded over to the door, looked through the peephole and smiled when he saw Grace standing on the front step. The entire 126 had taken turns going to see TK while he recovered to make sure he didn’t go crazy and Grace had been no different; dropping off food for him, sitting with him when she wasn’t on shift (but Judd was) … they’d become good friends over the past few weeks.

“TK, I can hear you behind the door, let me in!” Grace called.

TK laughed and opened the door, letting her in.

“Just checking to make sure it wasn’t a crazy person,” TK teased.

“Well, we’re all a little crazy,” Grace said as she pushed past TK and headed for the living room.

“Ain’t that the truth,” TK replied, then frowned when he saw the bag Grace was carrying. “What is all that?”

“A little of this, a little of that,” Grace said. “Heard that you got the all clear and you’ll be back with the crew on Monday.”

“Yep,” TK replied. “And Carlos and I are going to spend all weekend together.”

“That’s sweet,” Grace said, giving TK a wink as she set the bag on the couch. “Hungry?”

“Starving,” TK replied.

“I figured,” Grace said. “Brought you some lunch.”

“You’re the best,” TK said as he flopped down on the couch next to Grace. He tried to look and see what else was in Grace’s bag, but flinched when she gave him a gentle slap on the back of his head.

“Nosy,” Grace said. 

“You never come with this much stuff,” TK said. “I’m just curious.”

“All in good time,” Grace said. “But first, food.”

TK hummed when Grace passed him a tupperware container loaded down with food. Food at the firehouse was good (depending on who was cooking), and TK and Owen did okay when they were on their own, but next to Carlos’ cooking, Grace’s was the best he’d had. He might have been a little biased, seeing as Carlos was his boyfriend.

“You’re spoiling me,” TK said as he dug in.

“Nah,” Grace said. “Just some leftovers.”

TK just grinned as he continued to eat, enjoying the time with Grace. As sometimes infuriating as the last few weeks had been, the time he’d been able to spend with his team, with his found family, had been invaluable. TK knew that when he got back to the firehouse, that the bond between all of them would be even stronger.

“This was fantastic,” TK said as he finished up and set the empty container on the coffee table.

“Thanks,” Grace said. “And I’m glad to hear you’re going to be back at work. Judd doesn’t say it, but he misses you.”

“Yeah?” TK asked.

“Yeah,” Grace said. “Not to mention he needs his little brother back around - he’s still got a little single child syndrome he needs knocked out of him.”

TK cracked a smile. “Ah, ulterior motive,” he said.

“You found me,” Grace said.

“Mmmhmm,” TK said. “So, am I going to find out what else is in the bag?”

“What makes you think it’s for you?” Grace asked with a grin.

“Who else would it be for?” TK replied, laughing when Grace smacked him on the arm.

“Okay, okay,” Grace said. “I know you’re going back to work on Monday and I wanted to give you a special treat … before Carlos gives you a different kind of special treat.”

TK couldn’t help but blush. Even when he was with Alex, he’d never been teased by his coworkers - but then again his relationship with Alex was never really that public. But here in Austin, with Carlos, everyone seemed okay with it and teased the two of them like they would tease Grace and Judd for being too lovey-dovey. 

“Uh-huh,” TK said, ducking his head. “He’s going to pick me up around six.”

“And I’ll be gone long before then, so maybe set an alarm on your phone,” Grace suggested. “Because you might end up falling asleep.”

“Oh?” TK asked, but reached over and grabbed his phone, setting himself an alarm to give him enough time to get changed and throw a bag together for his weekend with Carlos.

“Mmmhmm,” Grace hummed as she began to unpack the back.

“What is all this?” TK asked as he watched Grace.

“Well, I may have had a little chat with your crew,” Grace said, “And your father.”

TK winced. “Oh?”

“Yeah, and the general consensus is that you need to learn a little relaxation, a little pampering,” Grace said. “Well, the relaxing came from your crew -”

“The pampering came from my dad,” TK finished, rubbing his face.

“And your dad may have given me a few suggestions,” Grace said with a grin.

“Of course he did,” TK said.

“He may have mentioned you were a little hopeless when it came to that,” Grace said as she finished unpacking her bag. 

“I’ve tried to tell him I’m not that gay,” TK muttered.

“He cares about you,” Grace said. “This is his way of showing it right now without coddling you.”

“Yeah,” TK said. “So … what tortures are in store for me today?”

“Torture? Not even,” Grace said. “You are going to be so relaxed when we’re done, you’re going to want to send me a fruit basket.”

“A fruit basket?” TK said with a laugh.

“Mmmhmm, just trust me,” Grace said. “You do trust me, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” TK said. “Fine, do your worst.”

“My best!”

TK groaned a bit, but flopped back and sprawled across the couch as he watched Grace move around the living room, closing the blinds and lighting a few candles. He hummed when the smell of eucalyptus filled the room. Sharp, yet soothing, the smell helped to ease some of TK’s antsiness. 

TK let Grace ‘big-sister’ him a bit … coddle him in a way that only a sister could. It was nice. And he found he didn’t really mind the steam treatment, the face mask (with a few selfies of the two of them never to be shared), the hand masks, even the hair mask that Grace made him try … 

“I’m feeling utterly pampered,” TK said when dropped back onto the couch after washing the mask out of his hair, clad in sweats and a tank top.

“Well, there’s one more thing,” Grace said.

“One more?” TK said. “I have a youthful glow, soft hands, luscious hair … what else could there be?”

“Soft feet,” Grace replied. 

“Wha - no,” TK said.

“You’ll change your mind after one of my foot massages,” Grace said. “Judd swears by them.”

“Is that supposed to convince me?” TK asked, laughing when Grace poked him in the side. “Okay, fine, fine. Wow me with your magic foot powers.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds weird,” Grace said.

“It would sound weird no matter how you say it,” TK said.

“You’ll thank me later,” Grace said.

“I know, I know, fruit basket,” TK mumbled, shifting a bit on the couch as Grace prepped whatever she needed to prep. He suffered through soaking his feet and then laid down on the couch and let Grace manhandle his feet into her lap. The smell of peppermint filled the room and TK couldn’t help but groan when he felt Grace massaging the lotion into his feet.

“Okay, I’m a convert,” TK mumbled.

“Send that fruit basket anytime,” Grace teased. “Now relax.”

TK hummed and nodded and before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep. He woke up to the sound of his phone alarm blaring and Grace gone. He rolled off the couch and spared a quick moment to stretch before practically running to his room to pack a bag and change his clothes. Just as he was shoving his bare feet into a pair of sneakers, he heard the doorbell ring.

“Coming!” TK yelled, running through the house towards the front door, opening it to find Carlos standing there.

“Hey,” Carlos said.

“Hey,” TK said, closing the space between them and kissing Carlos sweetly. “Good day?”

“Good day,” Carlos replied, reaching an arm around TK and tugging him close.

“Good,” TK murmured. “I had a good day, too.”

“Good,” Carlos replied. “You smell good.”

TK gave a breathy laugh when he felt Carlos’ lips on his neck. “‘s nice,” he hummed. “Grace came over and we had a little spa day.”

“Did you, now?” Carlos asked.

TK hummed when he felt Carlos’ breath on his neck. “Mmmm, yeah,” he said. “Kept me occupied until you got here.”

“That was nice of her,” Carlos said. “So, ready to go?”

“Ready,” TK said. “We’re not going out for dinner or anything are we? Because I’ve got to tell you I have been thinking about you all damn day.” Just the thought of a whole weekend alone with Carlos suddenly had TK all sorts of revved up again.

“I cooked,” Carlos said.

“Grace’s leftovers for lunch and your cooking for dinner? Damn, I’m spoiled,” TK said, leaning in to give Carlos another kiss. “Let’s go.”

TK shouldered his bag and slipped his hand into Carlos’, smiling as the two of them headed for Carlos’ car. TK tossed his bag in the backseat before sliding into the passenger seat, watching Carlos with a soft smile. As Carlos buckled in, TK couldn’t help but rest his hand on Carlos’ thigh.

“Careful, TK,” Carlos said. “Dinner tonight is not best served cold.”

“I’ll be good,” TK said, giving Carlos’ thigh a quick squeeze before resting his hands in his lap.

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos hummed. “We will have a nice dinner and then? I plan on fucking you against whatever flat surface I can get you against the fastest.”

“Carlos,” TK practically whined. “Tease.”

“I worked a full shift and am starving,” Carlos said. “But I’m also starving for you.”

TK groaned and ran a hand over his face. During his recovery, TK and Carlos had found ways of being intimate that didn’t break the doctor’s rule of ‘no strenuous activity’ - TK had no urge to experience popped stitches again and Carlos was understanding of that. They managed to get pretty creative during TK’s recuperation but now that TK was cleared, it was clear they were both anxious to reconnect on a more … visceral level.

“I”ll be good,” TK said. “I’ll be good, you’ll be good and then we’ll be good.”

“Not helping,” Carlos said.

TK leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Carlos’ cheek before turning his attention to watch the traffic pass as Carlos drove the two of them to his place.

Once they were at Carlos’ place, TK grabbed his bag and followed Carlos inside, keeping a safe distance. While Carlos finished putting dinner together, TK dropped his bag in Carlos’ room then headed towards the kitchen for dinner.

“It smells delicious,” TK said.

“Carbonara,” Carlos said. “Nothing too special, just -”

“Better hot,” TK finished with a grin. “Got it.” He gave Carlos a loving smile when Carlos set a bottle of sparkling water in front of him. 

“So, want to tell me about your day?” Carlos asked with a grin as he set dinner out on the table then sat across from TK.

“My day was probably not nearly as exciting as yours,” TK said.

“I spent most of my day catching up on paperwork,” Carlos said. “So your day might actually have been more exciting.”

TK snorted and nodded. 

“Noted,” TK said and proceeded to tell Carlos about his day as the two of them ate dinner.

When TK was done, Carlos talked about his day and TK just smiled. It was utterly domestic, the two of them sharing stories of their day over dinner. It was something TK had never experienced in any of his previous relationships but … Carlos had already proven time and again that he was very different from any of TK’s other boyfriends.

TK had almost forgotten about the burn, the ache to feel Carlos against him, until Carlos stood and started clearing the table. TK took a moment to admire the way Carlos’ muscles moved under his shirt before TK was up and around the table, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ waist.

“I believe there was a promise of fucking me against some sort of flat surface,” TK breathed, pressing a couple of kisses to Carlos’ jaw as he slipped his hands under Carlos’ shirt.

“The dishes -”

“We can load the dishwasher later, Carlos,” TK said. “Right now I wanna find that flat surface.”

“Plenty of them around,” Carlos groaned.

TK hummed when he felt Carlos’ hands under his shirt, groaning when he felt Carlos’ nails on his back. TK nipped at Carlos’ jaw, giving a breathy laugh as the move seemed to spurn Carlos on. They stumbled through Carlos’ house, bumping into things, pausing for one of them to push the other against the wall and make out for a bit - a bit violent in a way they hadn’t been since … before.

Finally, finally they reached the couch and barely managed to pull apart long enough so they could strip down. TK fell back on the couch and watched with a smile as Carlos crawled on top of him. The feel of skin against skin had TK almost breathless and TK groaned when he suddenly felt Carlos’ lips on one of his nipples.

“Christ,” TK moaned, spreading his legs eagerly. His previous experience with the couch had shown it to be a little unreliable when they got too into things, but TK hoped they could make it work this time (without falling onto the floor). TK raised his right leg and rested his heel on the top of the couch and let his left leg drop so his foot rested on the ground, giving TK a modicum of stability.

“I missed this, TK,” Carlos breathed. “Missed the feel of you, the feel of me inside you.”

“You know, next time we’ll do it the other way around but right now, I really just want to feel you inside me,” TK said. “Hard and rough - wanna be able to feel you all weekend.”

“Oh, you’re gonna feel me,” Carlos said.

TK groaned when Carlos grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. When Carlos’ slightly stubbled cheek rubbed against his nipple, TK gasped and arched into Carlos, needing more.

“Carlos,” TK keened, practically bucking against Carlos with want.

“Patience, tiger,” Carlos groaned. “Just a little patience.”

“Fuck patience, I want you,” TK practically yelled.

“You’ll get me,” Carlos said. “You’ll get me.”

At the first push of two lubed fingers inside him, TK gave a low growl. WIth Carlos’ grip on his wrists and the way his legs were placed, TK was completely at Carlos’ mercy.

Which only turned TK on more.

When TK finally, finally felt Carlos begin to press forward, he lowered his right leg and rested his heel against Carlos’ ass, urging him forward.

“Carlos,” TK whined, then gave a loud gasp as Carlos gave a sharp thrust, nearly coming on the spot. “Yes! Again!”

“Needy,” Carlos said.

“Damn r-right!” TK said. “Please, Carlos. Please. I need … I need …” 

“What, baby> What do you need?” Carlos asked.

“T-touch me, please,” TK begged. “‘m so close. Just … touch me.”

“Anything, baby,” Carlos said.

At the first touch of Carlos’ hand on his cock, TK nearly came right on the spot. He bit his lip and managed to keep a bit of control, but then Carlos started thrusting and stroking, thrusting and stroking, thrusting and stroking … in a matter of minutes TK came so hard he swore he saw stars. He felt Carlos come as well, then gave a little groan when Carlos finally released the hold on his wrists.

“Kinky,” TK teased when Carlos collapsed gently on top of him.

“You love it,” Carlos mumbled.

“Mmmhmm,” TK hummed, wiggling a bit when he felt Carlos slip out of him. 

“Want a bath?” Carlos asked after a few minutes.

“A bath? Wow, you really are spoiling me,” TK said. “Can’t remember the last time I had a bath.”

“Then I think it’s time we had one,” Carlos said. “I’ll come get you in a second.”

TK hummed and closed his eyes, groaning a bit when Carlos climbed off his and padded to the bathroom. He could hear the water running and then a while later Carlos was back, his hand on TK’s helping TK stand. TK shuffled after Carlos to the bathroom, humming as he climbed carefully into the bathtub. When Carlos climbed in behind him, TK relaxed against him, closed his eyes and let himself just … drift. 

He lifted his legs out of the water a bit, resting his feet on the end of the tub, then frowned when he heard Carlos start laughing.

“What?” TK muttered.

“Your toenails,” Carlos said between chuckles.

“What?” TK asked. He opened his eyes, focused on his feet and frowned. “Sonofabitch.” 

His toenails were painted a very pale pink.

“I take it you didn’t request that,” Carlos said.

“No,” TK muttered, still frowning even as Carlos pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

“It’s kinda cute,” Carlos said.

TK shifted a bit and looked up at Carlos. “Seriously?”

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos hummed.

TK hummed as he felt Carlos’ lips against the back of his head, Carlos’ hands on his stomach.

“Maybe,” TK mumbled. “Rethinking that fruit basket for Grace, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to hear the song that kind of inspired this it's ["Like a Wrecking Ball" by Eric Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gnoMAocnbs)


End file.
